Beautiful
by busaneseo
Summary: "jika yang kau panggil cantik barusan adalah Kim Taehyung, bersiaplah untuk mendapatkan tonjokan mautmu Jeon."


**Beautiful.**

 **Author : busaneseo**

 **Genre : AU,comedy (lol maybe)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary : "jika yang kau panggil cantik barusan adalah Kim Taehyung, bersiaplah untuk mendapatkan** _ **tonjokan maut**_ **mu Jeon."**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story, and all in this story just my inspiration, and fiction.**

"cantik sekali."

Jungkook hampir menganga ketika seorang pemuda lewat di depan mata lelaki itu. Ia lupa untuk berkedip untuk sesaat saat memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang berhenti di depan suatu café untuk berbincang dengan entah siapa, Jungkook tak terlalu peduli.

"jika yang kau panggil cantik barusan adalah Kim Taehyung, bersiaplah untuk mendapatkan _tonjokan maut_ mu Jeon."

Jimin, kawan Jungkook melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada leher Jungkook dengan akrab sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda berambut cokelat gelap yang Jungkook perhatikan semenjak tadi. Jungkook dengan segera melepaskan tangan Jimin yang ada pada lehernya, mendengus pelan namun memasang senyumnya membuat Jimin rasanya ingin meremas Jungkook karena sungguh Jeon Jungkook terlalu manis untuk ukuran lelaki gay yang menobatkan dirinya sendiri adalah seorang _dominan_.

"jadi namanya Taehyung, ya?" tanya Jungkook sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang sempat ia abaikan karena kedatangan pemuda cantik _nya_ barusan.

"iya Jeon. Dia teman seangkatanku, jurusan Komunikasi lalu kegiatan yang ia ikuti di kampus ini adalah Fotografi dan tetek bengeknya. Dulu saat kami jadi Mahasiswa Baru aku sempat berbincang dengannya, dia anak yang fleksibel." Jawab Jimin panjang lebar lalu menyodorkan ponselnya yang dengan segera Jungkook terima.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, sedikit terkesan akan sikap tanggap teman seperjuangannya untuk sampai di Seoul selama ini. Lelaki itu memperhatikan detil semua informasi yang berhasil Jimin dapatkan dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit. Memiliki teman yang kurang kerjaan untuk mengenal hampir semua mahasiswa di Universitas kadang ada gunanya juga, pikirnya.

"—jika kau benar benar ingin mendekatinya, kusarankan jangan memberinya kata – kata manis beserta 'cantik' seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi" tambah Jimin dengan nada memperingatkan sambil mengingat ketika dulu ia tak sengaja melihat Taehyung benar – benar menonjok seorang lelaki yang mengatakan bahwa Taehyung cantik. Jimin bergidik ngeri.

Jungkook hanya tertawa ringan menanggapi ucapan Jimin, sama sekali tak terpengaruh akan kata – kata kawannya. Tanpa memperhatikan Jimin yang masih bercerita ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka sosial media kakaotalk miliknya lalu mencacat sebuah id kakaotalk yang ia yakin itu adalah milik si Taehyung. Buru – buru Jungkook menekan tombol ' _free chat_ '

— _Kau benar Kim Taehyung? Mahasiswa Ilmu Komunikasi itu?_

— _ya. Siapa kau?_

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung yang terlihat sedang menunjukkan ponselnya pada temannya dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari teman pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar Jungkook tersenyum dan segera membalas pesan Taehyung.

— _aku adalah Jeon Jungkook. Aku memperhatikanmu sejak tadi Hyung, kau benar benar manis untuk ukuran seorang pria._

— _manis kepalamu. Dimana kau_

— _ah, jika kau mengenal Jimin aku ada di sebelahnya saat ini_

Dan setelah membalas pesan terakhirnya Jungkook merasa menyesal karena dengan bodohnya memberi tahu Taehyung dimana ia dan juga siapa dia.

Taehyung dengan kilat menemukan Jimin yang masih sibuk bercerita namun sama sekali tak di dengar oleh Jungkook, lelaki itu sibuk menunggu balasan apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari Taehyung sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Taehyung ada di depannya saat ini, menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tajam yang seperti ingin membunuh Jungkook saat itu juga.

DDAK.

Jimin terlonjak kaget diikuti Jungkook yang mengaduh karena kepalanya terasa begitu pening karena kepalan tangan pemuda yang ia tak tau siapa. Jungkook hendak protes sebelum akhirnya ia memilih kembali terdiam karena mengetahui siapa yang melukai kepalanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung.

"berani kau memanggilku manis kupastikan kau akan ada di UGD dan tak dapat masuk kuliah untuk seminggu."

Ucapnya sambil memicing tajam lalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang terbengong – bengong dan juga Jimin yang tertawa puas melihat teman yang ia peringatkan beberapa saat lalu langsung mendapatkan pukulan telak oleh Kim Taehyung.

Gaje ya? Orz sorry karena saya baru dalam bidang fanfiction tapi tiba tiba pengen ngetik fanfiction dan jadilah seperti ini.

I'm new comer Author, jadi saya masih abal buat fanfiction maafkan saya jika fanfic ini gaje sekali, efek tengah malem masih melek hehe

Please give me some review? Thanks.


End file.
